Talk:Friend Fleet/@comment-34544659-20180225093544/@comment-26091666-20180226061938
Thanks for providing the information @FuryTomic! I/We cannot add information without much replay information let alone screenshots if people say x and y fleet is missing but doesn't provide a more in-depth report. As for those seeing missing friend fleets on this page and wanting to add more information, please do the following: * If you are the person who noticed the friend fleet pattern in your own gameplay (and not referencing from someone else's stream for instance). It is ideal that you have KC3 Kai viewer, this allows you to post screenshots of friend fleet comps from event battle log (under Strategy room) as well as providing a more accurate information via exporting that specific battle. * If you are not the person who noticed the friend fleet, please take a screenshot of the friend fleet that you noticed from another person's stream. If possible, please try to contact the streamer and ask if they use a viewer/tool that is capable of exporting API data. The easiest way is definitely to use KC3 Kai but there is no absolute need to use KC3 Kai provided that if you or the streamer knows how to dump API information. ** Dumping API information is a more accurate way to obtain friend fleet equipment information. Information may be in the wrong order but can still be sorted into a potentially more proper order afterwards. ** Providing both a screenshot of the friend fleet and API information allows one to know which ships were involved along with their potential levels. This is far better than providing just API information or providing a screenshot/link to recorded stream. ** Providing a screenshot and/or link to the (recorded) stream only reveals part of information and may lead to incomplete friend fleet information as you may see in both "USSR Fleet" as well as "Russo-German Fleet" (as of writing). To screenshot a friend fleet composition that is missing and that you (or the streamer) are using KC3 Kai viewer: * You need to be on the latest version of KC3 Kai prior to having noticed the friend fleet. ** Installing/Enabling/Using KC3 Kai after you noticed the friend fleet will not be recorded as the game servers does not provide these information. * Go into Strategy room, under "Sortie" section and the tab "Events", go into "Winter 2018 Event" button (on the top in the right pane) and into the event map in which you noticed the friend fleet. * Under the sorties, locate the one that you do recall having seen friend fleet appearing click on the "N" button to the right of that sortie ID/number. ** If you cannot recall which sortie was it, you can press the "N" button at the top of all the sorties to reveal all of them at once. ** friend fleet will appear under the icon/image labelled "友" and if it is not coloured or icon/image is invisble under that node, there was no friend fleet appearing on that node. * Hover your mouse cursor over the "友" icon/image and it will show you the friend fleet comp, their levels and their equipments. ** Again the information about equipment may not be accurate but it will serve as a rough guideline for what was equipped. * Screenshot the information once you have your mouse cursor over the friend fleet comp (as indicated in screenshot by FuryTomic) ** You may wish to crop out other information that is unneeded or otherwise. To dump API information that is missing and that you (or the streamer) are using KC3 Kai viewer: * Follow the steps above except for last two steps. * Click on the sortie ID/number to export it into a PNG image. * Upload or link the PNG image to this page as page comment. ** If you do not wish to have your In-Game Name revealed in the PNG image, you can do the following extra steps: *** Visit KC3 replayer website: http://bit.ly/kc3-replayer *** Upload or link your image to where it requests for the image. *** Hit the load button if loading from URL, the replayer will start replaying the battle information. *** Copy and paste the entire information from "Load from text" field and paste it here as a page comment. **** Ideally, if pasting as a page comment please wrap the JSON data in a preformatted text. This will prevent the (media)wiki from attempting to translate data contained within the JSON as wikitext.